


from here

by marzana



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzana/pseuds/marzana
Summary: her love goes beyond. alternate ending to ep 126.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	from here

Before any thought or sensibilities steal instinct away into intent, she wounds her arms around his neck. Tucks herself safely against his warm chest, heartbeats meeting halfway.

She's small here. Small in a way that makes sense, despite the burn of bitterness somewhere deep in her bones. That's where she's alone.

But with her body surrounded by his, his arms instant and wrapped around her waist, her back, holding her close — when was she ever?

That's what he does with his down time. That's what she does when she's had too much of the sorrow. She learns again how to forget.

In his palms, flat on her, she feels his pulse pulsing like butterflies, her blood beating to it. It's the peace in it. It's the forgiveness she's finding, though, to tell the universe the truth, she's never been out of that for him. It's not something she's ever had to find.

He pulls her in closer, until her legs drape over one of his, sitting tight and right in his lap. Her fingers lace through his hair, his breath laces at her neck as she tucks her face into his while the world stills. She smoothes fingertips gently over his throat. His sigh comes out choked.

She wants him to breathe with ease. Despite. In spite.

She begs someone to have him stay here with her, for all the rest to go away. The aching hole in her heart that she may have taken when she saw his. The pain that tangles them in thread, that they share like a way of life.

It's not fair. But _oh,_ she has _lifetimes_ she's spent with him. And now it's come to this, the fear dissipating into emptiness, the need to fill it.

_What's beyond this? How do we get through?_

She places her palms on his face, turning so that her nose presses against his cheek. She doesn't look at him, can't— there's this boundless need to kiss him numb, but if she starts, she won't stop. To express what her soul sacrifices for, her lips would never be enough.

No words, no sounds. No kiss. No kiss will ever amount.

She cradles his face and he rocks her slowly, little, quiet whimpers sounding from his throat. She fills her senses dizzy with all that fills her cup. The safety of his scent, the comfort of his touch. How he turns his face and nuzzles into her cheek like a little wet-nosed puppy, and she knows he's grateful.

Through her lashes, she dares to peek at him. How he drowns in himself. Looking at her so helplessly that she smiles so the tears that fall don't seem so awful.

He cups the back of her neck with one hand, his other arm so tight around her, keeping her so close that it's nearly a cord on her stomach. He presses the side of his nose to hers, wiping at her tears with his tongue. His forehead falls on hers, and his hair falls around them, protecting them from the sky.

" _Don't cry,"_ he whispers, a plea, desperate, ragged, rough. As if she could ever help herself when it comes to him. As if he doesn't _know._

She tucks her arms tight around him again, ghosts her lips over his ear when he locks her in place. Even on the ground, he'd never let her hit it.

"You're grieving," she says simply. Something he needs to know, something she needs to know _again._

He's lost more than she could ever know. Love. Time. Always time. A life.

He needs to hear it. He needs to know that it's okay. No matter the burning of her heart, no matter the yearning of her soul. She'll take it all and build herself better. She'll create something out of it, she'll overcome it without leaving herself behind.

It's her fate, she's decided it. She will love him. She will love him until her blood runs dry, until her karma multiplies and then dies, until the ends of his and her time.

Because there's nothing else to do. But to go _on._ And on, and on, and on, and on…

Her name off his tongue is smoke, the air, the clouds.

She loves him. She smiles.


End file.
